One Of These Days
by serperior12345
Summary: Mordecai starts to feel a little connection with his furry little friend, Rigby. He doesn't know why, but feels as if he's a monster.


One of these days…

**By: Serperior12345**

**Chapter one**

**Maybe…?**

"Ugghh…Oh shit, RIGBY, GET UP, WE'RE LATE!"

Mordecai, the tall, tired Blue Jay yelled and jumped up from his mid-sized bed, realizing that the sun was shining brightly, indicating that it was late morning. Mordecai gazed at his cheap, dollar store alarm clock, noticing it was indeed 9:00 am. "Rigby, we're two hours late for work dude, get up!" Mordecai shouted at his furry brown raccoon friend named Rigby, resulting in him waking up and groaning loudly in displeasure. "Dammit…We're late, again…" Rigby said, rubbing his tired, baggy eyes lazily. He pushed the wrinkly clothes off of his small sized body and slowly climbed off his old trampoline.

They both tried to do the daily routine that they did every morning which consisted of Drinking their cup(s) of coffee, brushing their teeth, combing their fur/feathers, and putting on cologne.

In the progress of combing themselves, Mordecai noticed Rigby having a little trouble combing the tangles out of his back from sleeping on that uncomfortable trampoline. "Hey Dude, can I ask you for a favor?" Rigby asked, receiving a nod of affirmation from the Blue Jay. "Sure dude, what do you need?" Mordecai asked. "Can you comb my back for me? I just can't seem to reach back there today…" Rigby requested as he handed his camouflage comb to the avian and turning around with his back facing toward Mordecai. Mordecai blushed slightly as he pressed the comb gently against the awaiting raccoon's back and moved it down, through the tangles and leaving his fur feeling much softer that it normally does. Rigby purred at the good feeling because his back just happened to itch extremely badly on the spot that Mordecai was focusing on, which also caused him to moan slightly. "You like this don't you, Rigby?" Mordecai said giggling to himself. "Shut up, you dirty minded asshole. You've done enough" Rigby glared at Mordecai and got off the floor and spritzed some cologne on his body, also trying to get rid of the smell of the sweaty clothes he slept on. Then he tossed the bottle to Mordecai who caught it and spritzed some on as well put it up and followed Rigby out of the door. 'He's soo cute when he is angry at me…What did I just think? Whatever...' Mordecai shook his thought out of his head and opened the door for Rigby who gladly walked out of it. Mordecai followed but accidentally ran into Benson, their gumball machine boss. "Oh good morning Benson, sorry we slept late, it won't happen again!" Mordecai got up and reached out a hand to help his boss off the floor, which Benson accepted and got off. "What are you talking about, you're off today…" Benson watched as the two groundskeeper's jaws fell to the floor in shock. Benson was giving them a day off?! "Yes, you're off today because Skips and I have to go to the home improvement store to pick up some supplies to repaint the house, which desperately needs to be done." Mordecai and Rigby looked at the house, which a chip of paint fell off of and got taken away by a random rat. "Oh I see what you mean, Benson." "Yeah, I know…Anyways; we didn't want to leave you working on the park without someone responsible to supervise you…So I just decided to give you the day off to relax and get caught up on some much needed sleep." Benson smiled at the two shocked workers as he pulled out his brown wallet and gave them each fifty dollars. "And here you go, have a good time! Have some fun, but not too much fun…" Benson waved and walked away to get back to his work. Mordecai and Rigby were jumping for joy as they put their money in their wallets and recited their usual 'Oooohhhh!' catch-phrase that they usually say. "Fucking sweet dude! But…Who is that and what has it done with Benson?!" Rigby shouted and laughed on the floor and Mordecai just blushing and wondering why he thinks Rigby looks kinda cute like that. Rigby got up and opened the door, halfway walking inside the cold house and noticing that Mordecai wasn't following him inside. "Hey dude, you comin'?" Rigby asked the thinking Blue Jay, which snapped him out of it and Mordecai walked inside the house and sat down on the cloud-soft couch and turned on the T.V., and looked at Rigby who just sat down next to him, a little too close for comfort. Mordecai just sighed and looked back at the T.V which was showing the show How it's Made, which was showing a tutorial on how to make soda. "Dude, did you know that soda was soo simple to make, we should make some he-"Mordecai stopped himself from talking because the raccoon he was talking to, was snoring quietly so he was obviously asleep. Mordecai got up and went to the closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow to support Rigby, so he wouldn't wake up with a bad-back. He placed the pillow lightly under Rigby's head, trying his best not to wake the sleeping raccoon, and placed the blanket on him as he slept. Rigby smiled in his sleep which Mordecai thought was completely adorable…'Wait… I thought that? I need help..' Mordecai thought and sat back down next to the sleeping raccoon. Mordecai then was free to wander into his thoughts and wonder why he's been soo attached to Rigby the past few hours. 'Why has he been looking soo different to me? In my eyes today, he is soo adorable and he's completely sexy…What am I thinking?! Rigby is my best friend and I don't think it wil get any more than that…I am in love with the beautiful Margaret…Right?'

* * *

Hello guys, decided to make a short story about Regular Show, since I love it. I will get back to my Littlest Pet Shop story whenever I can but I'm doing this on my friend's computer and I don't come here often...Comment, Follow, and Favorite! 3


End file.
